Souffle de glace
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: La Compagnie de Thorïn se rapproche d'Erebor, mais de nouvelles épreuves les attendent, en particulier pour Niphredil. Plus elle se rapproche de la Montagne Solitaire, plus le sang de dragon qui coule dans ses veines prend le dessus. Restera-t-elle fidèle à ses amis ou rejoindra-t-elle Smaug ? Chapitre 1 : Prologue.


_Hello, tout le monde ! _

_Voici donc la suite tant attendue de « Le secret du dragon ». Je sais que normalement, l'histoire ne commence pas comme ça, mais j'avais envie d'ouvrir avec un flash-back imaginaire lié à Naurendil. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Prologue**

L'arrivée des renforts de Fondcombe était une bonne raison pour les elfes de la Forêt Noire d'organiser une fête. D'une manière inexplicable, la forêt était la proie des ténèbres depuis longtemps. Les elfes pouvaient ressentir sa douleur et ils entendaient toujours les arbres gémir et pleurer. Le moindre prétexte pour rire, danser, chanter et discuter dans la joie et la bonne humeur était à saisir.

Legolas avait une double raison de se réjouir ce soir : d'après les dires d'un des gardes postés aux portes de la cité, Naurendil faisait partie des elfes venus en renfort.

L'elfe faisait partie de ses amis, ils avaient eu le même maître d'armes dans leur jeunesse et ils avaient pratiquement participé à chaque raid visant à tuer des Orques ou détruire des nids d'araignée dans la forêt.

Naurendil avait perdu son père et son frère aîné lors d'un raid il y a plus de deux ans, et sa sœur cadette était morte de chagrin peu après. Legolas avait été horrifié de voir son ami se laisser submerger par la rage et le désir de vengeance : il ne parlait pratiquement plus, et la manière dont il regardait les autres… comme s'il avait envie de se défouler sur eux, pour que tous comprennent sa douleur.

Legolas revoyait bien la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami se battre lors d'un raid : il avait tué un Orque en lui coupant net la gorge avec une épée, mais avait continué de s'acharner sur le cadavre, comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert.

Tauriel avait partagé ses considérations et décidé de l'envoyer avec d'autres à Fondcombe pour aider leurs alliés de l'Eriador.

Legolas ignorait pourquoi Naurendil était revenu aussi tôt. Deux ans n'étaient pas très longs dans les critères des elfes, et il se demandait si son ami avait vraiment réussi à retrouver la paix dans son cœur.

Tandis que les elfes autour de lui discutaient, certains buvant du miruvor et d'autres attendant que les danses commencent pour inviter de jolies dames elfes, le prince traversa la foule. Son père était en pleine discussion avec certains de ses conseillers, et le prince était heureux d'avoir un bon prétexte pour s'éloigner, car il y avait toujours un petit groupe de femmes elfes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Legolas était certes conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur la gent féminine, mais il n'éprouvait rien pour aucune d'elles. S'il pouvait rester discuter avec un vieil ami au lieu de se retrouver forcé d'inviter l'une d'entre elles à danser, il était prêt à saisir l'occasion.

Pourtant, Naurendil n'était nulle part. Il venait d'atteindre le bout de la salle et se préparait à faire demi-tour avec résignation, quand il avisa les tentures couvrant les balcons donnant sur l'extérieur. Il s'approcha de la plus proche et écarta le tissu.

Un elfe blond se tenait accoudé au balcon, regardant le ciel avec l'air mélancolique. Il se retourna en entendant la tenture bouger, et sourit avec l'air sincèrement heureux en reconnaissant le prince.

« Legolas ! _Mae govannon, mellon nîn !_ »

Il lui serra le bras en un geste amical que le prince lui rendit. Pas de doute, son ami avait meilleure mine : ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lumière qu'il avait pensé ne jamais revoir un jour.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi, Naurendil. Mais pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à la fête ? » demanda Legolas.

« Oh, je voulais juste m'isoler une petite minute avant d'y retourner. Je n'avais plus vu les étoiles de la forêt depuis longtemps », dit Naurendil en tournant la tête vers l'horizon.

Legolas plissa les yeux. Son ami ne lui disait pas tout, il le sentait. Un éclat à la main gauche de Naurendil attira son regard : un anneau de cristal rouge et doré, en motif de flammes qui s'entrelaçaient. Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait en comprenant ce que ce bijou représentait. Une bague de fiançailles ! Il reporta son regard sur Naurendil et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

« L'une de ces étoiles aurait-elle volé ton cœur, Naurendil ? » demanda le prince.

L'elfe fronça des sourcils puis suivit le regard du prince et comprit en voyant qu'il fixait sa bague.

« Tu m'as percé à jour, Legolas », admit le rôdeur.

« Est-elle venue avec toi ? Ou est-elle restée à Fondcombe jusqu'à ce que tu repartes ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle est en voyage actuellement. Mais il se peut qu'elle passe par Mirkwood. »

« Et m'apprendras-tu le nom de l'heureuse élue ? »

Naurendil fit la moue.

« Nous ne sommes fiancés que depuis un mois, rien n'est donc encore prononcé », dit-il sur un ton prudent.

En effet, la coutume exigeait que les deux promis attendent un an pour réfléchir avant d'annoncer publiquement leur mariage. Si l'un des deux finissait par changer d'avis, les bagues étaient enlevées.

« Doutes-tu de ses sentiments envers toi ? » demanda Legolas, étonné et inquiet.

« Non. Elle est différente des autres, je la connais depuis longtemps », dit Naurendil sur un ton convaincu.

« Et qui est-ce ? Je la connais ? »

« J'en doute fortement, mon ami. Elle se nomme Niphredil, et elle appartient à la race des Hommes. »

Legolas ouvrit des yeux ronds. Une humaine ? Niphredil ? Un étrange nom pour une fille des Hommes. Il regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Les Elfes étaient immortels, les Hommes ne partageaient pas leur chance.

« Naurendil… Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? D'autant que si elle est mortelle, pourquoi l'avoir laissée repartir pour une durée indéterminée ? »

Naurendil secoua la tête.

« Elle est née de deux parents mortels, mais… pour des raisons que je ne peux te donner sans son accord, elle est différente des Hommes. Elle possède des pouvoirs comparables à ceux des Istaris, et n'est plus affectée par le temps depuis des années. Mais cela m'importe peu. Immortelle ou non, mon cœur lui appartient, et il en sera toujours ainsi. »

Legolas acquiesça en silence, surpris par toutes ces révélations. Tout de même, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ami retrouve le goût de vivre au contact d'une humaine, fut-elle magicienne ou non.

« Eh bien, si jamais elle passe par Mirkwood, j'espère que tu me la présenteras », dit Legolas en reportant son regard sur l'horizon.

Le silence dura quelques instants entre eux.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, Naurendil. Vraiment », dit le prince en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire amical.

« Merci, mon ami. »

D'un commun accord, ils retournèrent à la fête.

* * *

_Bon, ben, pour la suite, faudra attendre la sortie du film 2. Vous avez quand même aimé, j'espère? _


End file.
